maskfandomcom-20200213-history
List of M.A.S.K. toys
The following is a list of characters and vehicles from M.A.S.K., its television adaption, and its associated toyline. The toyline actually lasted longer than the cartoon series itself. Toy lines There were five different lines of toys released: In addition, a new figure based on MASK leader Matt Trakker was released as part of the GI Joe: A Real American Hero toyline in 2008.OAFE - GI Joe: Specialist Matt Trakker review M.A.S.K. (Mobile Armored Strike Kommand) members and their vehicles |- style="border-bottom:3px solid navy" | Scott Trakker || The adopted son of Matt Trakker. His father raised him alone. He has great mechanical skills and is always upgrading T-Bob with some new function. || Brennan Thicke |- style="border-bottom:3px solid navy" | T-Bob || The cowardly robot sidekick of Scott Trakker who can convert into a scooter. He was built by Scott. T-Bob likes making bad jokes and is easily frightened. According to Fleetway comics, T-Bob was short for "Thingamabob." || Graeme McKenna |- | rowspan="2"| Bruce "Magic" Sato || Mechanical engineer and design specialist who serves as Matt Trakker's de facto second-in-command. Bruce Sato is of Japanese origin. Occupation: toy designer. He often talks in Confucian riddles that only Matt Trakker seems to understand. || rowspan="2"| Doug Stone |- style="border-bottom:3px solid navy" | colspan="1"| |- | rowspan="2"| Alex "Megabyte" Sector || Computer and communications expert and Zoology specialist. Hails from Britain Occupation: veterinarian and exotic pet store owner. As an action figure, Sector originally came with the Boulder Hill playset. || rowspan="2"| Brendan McKane |- style="border-bottom:3px solid navy" | colspan="1"| |- | rowspan="2"| Dusty "Powderkeg" Hayes || Auto and marine stunt driver, all-terrain specialist and tracking and demolition expert. Occupation: pizza cook and deliveryman. || rowspan="2"| Doug Stone |- style="border-bottom:3px solid navy" | colspan="1"| |- | rowspan="2"| Gloria Baker || A champion race car driver and black belt in kung fu. Occupation: race car driver and sensei. || rowspan="2"| Sharon Noble |- style="border-bottom:3px solid navy" | colspan="1"| |- | rowspan="2"| Brad "Chopper" Turner || Expert hill climber, rock musician, motorcycle driver, and helicopter pilot. || rowspan="2"| Graeme McKenna |- style="border-bottom:3px solid navy" | colspan="1"| |- | rowspan="2"| Hondo "Striker" MacLean || Weapons specialist and tactical strategist. Occupation: history teacher. || rowspan="2"| Doug Stone |- style="border-bottom:3px solid navy" | colspan="1"| |- | rowspan="2"| Buddie "Clutch" Hawks || A master of disguise and intelligence expert. Occupation: mechanic. As an action figure, Hawks originally came with the Boulder Hill playset. || rowspan="2"| Mark Halloran |- style="border-bottom:3px solid navy" | colspan="1"| |- | rowspan="2"| Calhoun Burns || A construction and demolition specialist. He works as an architect and enjoys raising horses. || rowspan="2"| Graeme McKenna |- style="border-bottom:3px solid navy" | colspan="1"| |- | rowspan=2|'Jacques "Trailblazer" LeFleur' || A natural disaster specialist and martial arts master. Occupation: Lumberjack. Hometown: Québec, Canada. || rowspan=2| Brendan McKane |- style="border-bottom:3px solid navy" | colspan="1"| |- | rowspan="2"| Julio "Doc" Lopez || Expert in languages and cryptography. He is of Latino ancestry. Occupation: doctor. || rowspan="2"| Graeme McKenna |- style="border-bottom:3px solid navy" | colspan="1"| |- | rowspan="2"| Ace "Falcon" Riker || Former NASA test pilot. Works at a hardware store. || rowspan="2"| Mark Halloran |- style="border-bottom:3px solid navy" | colspan="1"| |- | rowspan="2"| Boris "The Czar" Bushkin || A big, burly, bald, bearded Russian who was a former V.E.N.O.M. agent that defected to M.A.S.K. || rowspan="2"| Doug Stone |- style="border-bottom:3px solid navy" | colspan="1"| |- | rowspan="2"| "Chief" Nevada Rushmore || An American Indian and Matt Trakker's childhood friend. || rowspan="2"| Brendan McKane |- style="border-bottom:3px solid navy" | colspan="1"| |- | rowspan="2"| Ali Bombay || An immigrant from Kandukar, India. || rowspan="2"| Brian George |- style="border-bottom:3px solid navy" | colspan="1"| |} V.E.N.O.M. (Vicious Evil Network Of Mayhem) members and their vehicles |- | rowspan="2"| Sly "Wrecker" Rax || A con man, espionage artist, and weapons expert. In the comics, he has ambitions of replacing Miles Mayhem as the leader of V.E.N.O.M. || rowspan="2"| Mark Holloran |- style="border-bottom:3px solid black" | colspan="1"| |- | rowspan="2"| Cliff "Blaster" Dagger || The eyepatch-wearing member of V.E.N.O.M. who is an expert in demolitions and bare-knuckle brawling. He is also a convicted arsonist. || rowspan="2"| Mark Halloran |- style="border-bottom:3px solid black" | colspan="1"| |- | rowspan="2"| Vanessa Warfield || Vanessa Warfield is V.E.N.O.M.'s espionage and intelligence agent. She becomes the unofficial leader of the team by the beginning of the second season. Vanessa is one of few V.E.N.O.M. agents besides Miles Mayhem to pilot Switchblade regularly when he is incapable of doing so as well as occasionally riding shotgun with Dagger in Jackhammer. She falls for Brad Turner in series finale. || rowspan="2"| Sharon Noble |- style="border-bottom:3px solid black" | colspan="1"| |- | rowspan="2"| Bruno "Mad Dog" Sheppard || A hand-to-hand combat specialist and convicted kidnapper who sports an orange mohawk. || rowspan="2"| Doug Stone |- style="border-bottom:3px solid black" | colspan="1"| |- | rowspan="2"| Nash "Goon" Gorey || Overeager and boot-licking henchman. In the comics, Gorey was initially a new recruit for M.A.S.K., but was revealed to be a mole working for V.E.N.O.M. || rowspan="2"| Doug Stone |- style="border-bottom:3px solid black" | colspan="1"| |- | rowspan="2"| Lester "The Lizard" Sludge || A smarmy henchman with an annoying signature laugh. He almost succeeds in murdering Matt Trakker in "When Eagles Dare." || rowspan="2"| Brian George |- style="border-bottom:3px solid black" | colspan="1"| |- | rowspan="2"| Floyd "Birdman" Malloy || The leader of an unnamed biker gang, expert street fighter, and convicted forgery artist. || rowspan="2"| Brendan McKane |- style="border-bottom:3px solid black" | colspan="1"| |- | rowspan="2"| Maximus "Maxie" Mayhem || Maximus Mayhem is the weak-willed twin brother of Miles Mayhem. || rowspan="2"| Doug Stone |- style="border-bottom:3px solid black" | colspan="1"| |} Other toys |} References Category:Characters Category:Vehicles